1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding frame for supporting a musical instrument and, more particularly, to a folding frame which is easy to be adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various kinds of musical instruments. Some of them, such as a portable electronic organ and probably an electric guitar, are supported on frames while being played. As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, one known frame, in folding configuration for this purpose, includes a pair of legs (80,90) pivotally connected to each other about a pivot (89), with the first leg (80) formed with a disk (82) defining a plurality of holes (84) therein.
As shown in FIG. 5, the second leg (90) is formed with a spring-loaded pin (92) that tends to be moved into one of the holes (84) in the disk (82), under the action of a helical spring (94). Additionally, a knob (922) is attached to an end (920) of the pin (92) opposed to the disk (82).
This folding frame is adjusted by moving the pin (92) out of the hole (84) in the disk (82) by pulling the knob (922). Then the legs (80,90) can be turned with respect to each other to a desired position, in which the pin (92) may be moved into another hole (84) soon after the knob (922) is released.
However, it has been found that the folding frame of this type is difficult to be adjusted, since a third hand is usually required to pull the knob (922) in addition to the two hands that grip and turn the legs (80,90), respectively.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a folding frame to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The object of the present invention is to provide a folding frame which is easy to be adjusted.